


Themes of You

by CivisCaeli



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CivisCaeli/pseuds/CivisCaeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles. 100 words (or close to). Filling in for some of the unseen moments on the show. BamonKai/BonKai at some point. Other relationships spoken of later to show time progression/flashbacks. Rated M just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Themes of You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Testing out an idea. I've decided to try out some drabbles to fill in the parts of Season 6 we weren't given. In this case, what leads up to Kai finding out that he's no longer the only person in his prison. Possible Bonkai/Bamonkai later on if I continue. Will try to keep drabbles at or as close to 100 words as possible. Enjoy! (Originally posted on Fanfiction.net 5/17/15)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the canon characters. Everything pre-owned belongs to its owner(s). No copyright infringement intended.

His mind wandered as he hit the border of Mystic Falls. Lights off on the car, he was nothing more than a specter on a silent road, having learned a month into hell that for the last man on earth, light was an unnecessary burden.

He entered the city with a smooth turn of the steering wheel and seconds later, the shadows of a town appeared. Not far, a large, cavernous house shimmered, windows blinking like drowsy, possessed eyes.

The light was Dull, Teasing and Gone. Then present again and constant.

Suddenly… instantaneously, the mere specter became an awakened spectator.


	2. Snuff it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai's still in the car, now stopped, and contemplating what he's seen.  
> Words: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the canon characters. Everything pre-owned belongs to its owner(s). No copyright infringement intended.

Dizziness. The world had tilted on its axis.  
So Kai, eyes narrowed, tilted his head to make up for the imbalance.  
Because here, houses were often ablaze outside. But never inside.  
Never.

Not on the night he'd chosen alcohol poisoning  
And not in the 17 years of sober travel and research and solitude that followed.

So this?  
This was unacceptable. THIS was uncalled for.  
And something or someone would answer for it.

Because the last man on earth had come to prefer his darkness.  
And unless (or perhaps, even if) it held legitimate purpose, no unwelcome incandescence would change that.


	3. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 100 (not counting the numbers used)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the canon characters. Everything pre-owned belongs to its owner(s). No copyright infringement intended.

**Click.**

Sheila Bennett's door gave way and he entered.

Picking locks was easy. Wit aside, it's one of his very few useful abilities.

As a child, he'd also been a natural at hiding in plain sight and disappearing just before abuse edged past words. _Seems the little freak doesn't need magic for that_ , he'd once heard his father hiss.

Those words echoed, colliding against his skull as Kai searched, finding the well-worn book. He scanned its pages until he found the one:

1\. Ascendant.  
2\. Magic.  
3\. Spell.  
4\. Bennett Blood.

Shuddering, Kai wondered if the last might now be easiest to come by.


	4. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunrise. Options. Plans.  
> Words: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the canon characters. Everything pre-owned belongs to its owner(s). No copyright infringement intended.

By sunrise, Kai had plans.

His mind an organized Rolodex of the ways of torture, he'd shuffled through the options of retrieval slowly, patiently, lovingly.

Some were better with the element of surprise and others so perfectly menacing that anything less than the resplendent, face-to-face crescendo of fear did them disservice. Both led to a climax that dulled the senses with the bliss that came when covered and dripping, sticky and wet. All Plan Bs, they made brain weep and throb with blood that ebbed and flowed to his pulse.

Honestly, with last resorts like those, who needed Plan As?


	5. Points of Reference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months in prison have done nothing to slow the dreams. Same morning as Ch. 4.  
> Words: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the canon characters. Everything pre-owned belongs to its owner(s). No copyright infringement intended.

Damon wallowed in the feeling of her throat against his lips and the tremor of her voice as it bubbled to the surface of his consciousness. It whispered one simple truth:

_Pressure points can do miraculous things if pressed or bitten just so._

This knowledge made him rip his lip raw, resulting in a trail of wet kisses and blood coating his speech and tongue. _Elena_ , he called hoarsely, and she whimpered for him as he drowned. Grasping her hips for dear life, his eyes fluttered open.

The voluptuous curves of his coquettishly lumpy mattress had been torn to shreds.


	6. Silver Linings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon's talk of personal hells has Bonnie worried. Her plan kills two birds with one stone.  
> Words: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the canon characters. Everything pre-owned belongs to its owner(s). No copyright infringement intended.

"Keep it together, Bon," she breathed softly to a forlorn reflection. Closing her eyes, she pursed her lips into a solemn line, trying hard to give him privacy and shut out the sound of his sniffles. The mourning gave way to soft music rising from the kitchen.

Damon once told her that with their luck and her skill, there was little chance she'd regain her magic, but she was determined to do so. She'd save him from himself, she'd decided, nodding.

For their futures and their friends, she'd prove him wrong and lay waste to his ego.

Somebody had to.


	7. Dropping Eaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tree climbing. Stalking (*cough* I mean Recon). Spotting hidden weaknesses.  
> Words: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the canon characters. Everything pre-owned belongs to its owner(s). No copyright infringement intended.

"Keep it together, Bon."

Nestled in a tree next to her bedroom window, Kai's eyes narrowed in dismay as he watched the woman leaf through a grimoire. A frown crossed his features at her muttered mantra.

 _A few months in and already in need of a pep talk?_ he mused sullenly. _Try a decade, you loser._

Yet confirmation of his suspicions gripped his chest - her resolve to cease the weepy one's tears made for an interesting angle of vulnerability in the armor of her outer shell.

And Kai had never been one to let a good deed go unpunished.


	8. Decisions, Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovey dovey behavior makes Kai itch.  
> Words: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the canon characters. Everything pre-owned belongs to its owner(s). No copyright infringement intended.

Cheating at Monopoly was, at best, done by the lazy and, at worst, by liars. Or maybe just narcissists? No matter. Damon, Kai had decided, was all three.

But worst, he was a soppy-headed, gushy-hearted sod.

Sat in his favorite hiding spot, Kai listened to his heartfelt confessionals live, the videos a continuation of his constant, cacophonous whining about some broad named Elena.

The woman with him… Bonnie, sympathized well enough but was most often quiet in desire, headfirst in a grimoire. Her silence was golden and Kai decided he liked her best of the two.

He'd kill her last.


	9. Learning Curves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daily examinations. Not everyone makes the cut.  
> Words: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the canon characters. Everything pre-owned belongs to its owner(s). No copyright infringement intended.

They finished their shopping trip with Kai in tow. His power plays were now comprised of accurately predicting their actions and testing their awareness with moved items and stolen trinkets.

His past had taught him the way of vampires, showing that despite heightened senses, they often missed details. The dumb jocks of the supernatural world, they were all brawn and no brains.

Damon always failed. But Bonnie, even amidst storming out in response to his ridicule, often slowed her steps to peer a little closer at things as she passed. Kai grinned.

Seems a Bennett scorned was no less observant.


	10. Heart-Shaped Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years locked away made for deep-seated family issues.  
> Words: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the canon characters. Everything pre-owned belongs to its owner(s). No copyright infringement intended.

Cassette player and headphones in place, Kai's head bobbed slightly as he settled into looming guitar riffs. Teeth clenched, his lips mouthed the words that reminded him of his favorite sister.

She'd left him, writhing on the cold forest floor. He'd screamed at the very top of his lungs, bathed in the icy realization of the fact that he'd been duped. The memory had undone his conscience long ago, ripping him apart like a yo-yo, bound and split by unyielding piano wire.

_Forever in debt to your priceless advice._

He'd trusted her once.

He'd not make the same mistake twice.


End file.
